Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus, a system, an information processing method and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image-forming apparatus has various functions, and a user may be required to perform more complicated operations. In general, because an image-forming apparatus is often shared by a plurality of users, an auto-clear function is available which clears set values automatically after a lapse of a predetermined time period from a time when a setting is changed so that a next user may be prevented from using the image-forming apparatus without noticing the setting change. In such a usage, a user may be required to select a desired setting screen from an initial menu provided by the image-forming apparatus as occasion demands. This may repeatedly require a user to define settings even though fixed values may be set normally by individual users. For example, “Japanese” is set as a display language in an image-forming apparatus. A user who requests to utilize “English” as display language may perform operations including first changing the display language setting from “Japanese” to “English”, utilizing a desired function, and finally changing the display language setting from “English” to “Japanese”.
In order to solve the problem, a customize function has been designed which allows a user to arbitrarily define an initial set value. Such a customize function allows a user to define a personal set value to change the initial value or behavior in accordance with a system personal set value.
Japanese Patent No. 4182099 discloses a technology in the past. According to Japanese Patent No. 4182099, personal setting information of an authenticated user is received from a personalize server, and if the personal setting information contains transmission source information, the source information may be attached to an image to be transmitted.